


The Blade and the Duck

by ShinyRocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Brat Quackity, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Dubcon Kissing, Eventual Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lube, M/M, Marking, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Please Kill Me, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity, really enemies with benefits but the tag doesn’t exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks
Summary: Technoblade and Quackity meet up, and something unexpected happens.I don’t ship these people, nor their personas. Don’t ship real people, its gross. I’m a hypocrite I guessDo not send this to the CC’s or think that what I’m doing is okay. Its not.!!DONT SHIP REAL PEOPLE. I DO NOT SHIP THE CC’S OR PERSONAS!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	The Blade and the Duck

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is barren of good smut, or the type I want, so I said fuck it, I’ll commit a crime.  
> Casual reminder, don’t ship real people unless they said they’re okay with it. Even then, refrain from telling them.
> 
> Do not send this to the CC’s.  
> If one of these people in this story personally tell me to take this down, I will no hesitation.  
> Don’t do what I do. Go read some fluff after this.

Technoblade had agreed to meet Quackity near his inhumane cow farm. He was probably going to regret this, or get kidnapped, but he figured it would be easy to get out of. He packed a totem just in case.

The trip there was quite simple, as he had made it many times. Go to the portal, get to the main portal hub and go through there and go to the cow farm in the back.

Once he had gotten to the cow farm, their sounds of pain and agony almost unbearable, he noticed how close this was to L’manburg. He was uneasy until he saw a small figure in the distance.

He was uncertain that it was Quackity until he saw that the figure barely grew in size. Quackity was wearing his usual hat, but he was wearing a shoddy white apron splattered in beet juice.

He was still wearing his usual blue jacket, black slacks and sneakers, but he seemed aggravated. Once he got closer, Quackity seemed disheveled. His hair was more messy then usual, and the diamond axe fastened to his belt hidden by his apron was barely sharpened.

Once he was close enough to be heard, Quackity said “Hey Technoblade, how’s it going?” Small talk. Technoblade replied, anxiously “Uh, pretty good I guess.” Quackity nodded and said “I’m gonna get to the fucking point, Techno, how’d you feel about helping us kill Dream?”

Technoblade sighed and said “Quackity, I don’t think I can do that.” Quackity replied, coming closer “Why? What do you plan to do with him?!” Technoblade came closer and merely stood there.

Technoblade was trying to be intimidating and all that, but Quackity was being a bitch.

“Speak, you fucker!” Quackity yelled at him. Technoblade growled “I don’t have the energy to yell at you, not like your worth it.” and stepped forward, less then a meter away from him. Quackity finally irritated him. Quackity stepped forward. 0.5 meters.

“Oh yeah? You dumbass! I came here with a proper deal and you turn me down ‘cause you can’t let go of the past!” Quackity yelled at his face. Technoblade snarled back “Oh, yeah? That’s big talk for someone who’s caught up about everything in Manburg.”

Technoblade stepped forward, and Quackity took this opportunity to grab the chain that could fasten his royal gown. It was thick enough to not snap under immense force. Their faces were now only a few inches from each other.

Quackity death glared Technoblade. Technoblade calmed down, and realized how close they were. He figured Quackity didn’t realize and began study the smaller’s face. It was littered with worn scars and blood.

His eyes were filled with fury and disdain. His face was surprisedly well sculpted. Technoblade began to trace his eyes against the frame of his face, while Quackity kept staring at him.

Quackity was trying to seem threatening, but Technoblade seemed else where. Quackity pulled the chain closer, snapping Technoblade out of his trance. “Can you not zone out, you motherfucker? I’m trying to be threatening.”

Technoblade snorted, the steam from it brushing Quackity’s face “You, threatening? I could break you by just smashing your pretty little head in!” Quackity scoffed “Really? I’m not that fragile! You probably don’t even work out anymore!”

Technoblade snorted again, and promptly grabbed Quackity’s wrist, not the one holding the chain. He studied his hand, it was also littered in scars. He ran his thumb over Quackity’s veins.

Quackity almost let his guard down from the gentle touch, but was rushed out of that decision when he remembered that this was Technoblade. A war criminal. Technoblade was still looking at his frail hand.

How could a creature so small be through so much? His pink hair was partially obstructing his vision, but that didn’t matter. He began squeezing Quackity’s wrist. Not hard, but enough to be comforting.

Quackity pulled his hand towards Technoblade’s face. Technoblade’s hand followed his, to his own cheek. Technoblade looked at Quackity, who was flushing so hard he looked like he was about to explode. 

“What are you doing, Quackity?” Technoblade asked. Quackity said “I don’t have any fucking idea.”

Once Quackity’s hand had reached Technoblade’s cheek, he seemed to lean into it. Technoblade closed his eyes and moved his head so that he could kiss Quackity’s palm. Quackity felt like he was about to explode.

Technoblade didn’t know what he was doing. It’s like he was doing edibles back in college. You had no idea what you were doing, but it felt better in the long run.

Quackity took his other hand off the chain and began running his fingers through Technoblade’s hair.

Technoblade still looked at Quackity, his red as rose eyes bore into Quackity’s shadowy ones. Technoblade leaned forward and Quackity took the message. They smashed their lips together. It was a bit awkward because of Technoblade’s tusks, but it worked nonetheless.

Quackity tried to dominate Technoblade, but was ultimately defeated when Technoblade caught him off guard. Technoblade began exploring his mouth, making sure to explore every single spot.

Quackity moaned at the sensation, and Technoblade murmured “Good boy.” Into his mouth. Quackity swelled with pride as Technoblade put a gentle, but large hand around his waist, caressing his lower back.

Quackity took his hands out of Technoblade’s hair, and put it on his shoulder for purchase. His other hand was still on his cheek as drool escaped his mouth. Once they broke for air, a string of saliva connected them. Quackity swatted it away and began to flush profusely.

Technoblade rasped “You into biting?” After he greedily sucked in air. Quackity slowly nodded as Technoblade eyed his neck. No bruises or marks. Completely smooth and soft. Technoblade put his hand on to Quackity’s right shoulder.

He tugged Quackity’s shirt and apron strap down to his shoulder, and dove down to bite at his collarbone.

Technoblade bit down on Quackity’s collarbone, drawing crimson as it dripped down his shoulder blade. Quackity had forgotten he had bottom fangs. “Fffuuccckkk! Techno, Techno!” Quackity groaned. Technoblade drew back, concerned, only for Quackity to slam his head back

“Don’t stop, this is the one good thing you’ve done in awhile.” Quackity purred almost. Technoblade drew hot breaths on his neck to his jawbone. “Are you certain, Quackity? When we start, I might not be able to stop.” 

Quackity nodded desperately. “Just tap me twice if you wanna stop.” Technoblade said, as he bit down.

Technoblade smirked and said “You’re such a nerd..” Quackity said back, gripping Technoblade’s shoulders “Don’t kinkshame me, you d-dumbass!”

Technoblade sucked the bleeding wound and noted that he would give Quackity a healing potion after they were done for the night. He traced the blood that came from his fangs, and traced it down Quackity’s shoulder.

Everything felt hot, probably because of Technoblade, but Quackity loved the stinging and blood coming from his shoulder.

Quackity shivered and moved his hand from Technoblade’s shoulder to his hair, gently carding through it. “Mi amor, what sharp fangs you have..” He teased, as he undid a braid in Technoblade’s intricate locks.

Technoblade temporarily removed his fangs to say “Your so easy, querido.” Before leaning back down to sink his fangs back into his meal. Quackity moaned and pulled on Technoblade’s hair.

Technoblade hummed to cause vibrations. “Hey, mi amor, wanna take this somewhere where ants won’t crawl on our dicks?” Technoblade removed his fangs that were partially covered in blood “Sure, wanna go back to mine?”

Quackity nodded and Technoblade said “You might not make it while walking” Quackity interrupted “I’m not that weak!” “So I’m gonna carry you.” Quackity blinked “Wait, what?” But it was too late. He was being carried bridal style to the nether portal.

“Motherfucker! Put me down!” Quackity whisper yelled. He couldn’t wake up L’manburg and have people knowing. Technoblade responded calmly “No, you would be too slow.” “Too slow? Oh you motherfucker!” 

Quackity was grateful that Technoblade took a path a distance away from L’manburg. He couldn’t have Tubbo knowing he was gonna have a one night stand with a war criminal. Once they were at the portal, no one else was there.

Granted, it was very late and there was very little light. Once Technoblade had stepped into the purple ooze that was the nether portal, they shifted locations and were in the nether.

Technoblade rushed through the nether, and took the route leading to his nether portal. Once they were there, no piglins or other mobs were in sight. Quackity guesses luck was on their side.

Technoblade had taken mind to partially wrap Quackity in his crimson gown, so he wouldn’t die of frostbite. As Technoblade navigated through the tundra, Quackity nestled closer to him. He needed more warmth.

Once Technoblade saw the light of his cozy cottage, he started bolting towards it. He wanted Quackity as soon as possible. Quackity death gripped his white dress shirt. He didn’t mind, whatever would provide him comfort he supposed.

Technoblade raced up the stairs, and climbed up the ladder to his bedroom. A simple enchanting set up in the back, his “membership” bell and a bed tucked near where the ladder was. He didn’t use it often, but he still kept it for respawns.

Technoblade laid Quackity on the bed, and sat at the end of the bed, not looking. Quackity said “Uh, Techno? You good?” Technoblade sighed and said “Undress, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” Quackity laughed and said “We’re way past that, Techno.” And began to undress. 

He untied his apron and threw it to the other side of the room. He then moved to his thin puffy jacket and unzipped it. Under it was a plain white t-shirt, which he pulled off. Under it were bandages. 

Technoblade looked back “Are you..” Quackity looked at him “No, it’s for my wings.” He said, unwrapping the bandages. His fluffy, small, yellow wings puffed out and flapped excitedly. They were bent and too small to fly with. 

They were messy and unkept, and very dirty. Technoblade would have to clean them later. Quackity shimmied out of his pants and was only in his dark blue briefs. His entire body was still littered with pale thick scars.

Technoblade threw all of Quackity’s excess clothes to where his jacket was. Technoblade shed his gown and threw it at the foot of the bed. He looked back at Quackity and admired his scars.

“I get, their ugly. Can you get naked and fuck me now?” Quackity said, impatiently. Technoblade looked at a particular one on his belly. It looked like he got stabbed. Technoblade got closer to him and started tracing the scar with his ring finger.

Quackity tensed under him, and Technoblade lowered himself to be level with the scar. “Nice. This one’s pretty.” Technoblade murmured. Quackity flushed slightly at the praise, but was still tense.

Technoblade began fiddling with the end of his briefs, and occasionally ran his hand down his thighs, his other hand still tracing the scar. Once he had traced it about 10 times, he started to tug down Quackity’s briefs.

He looked at Quackity for consent, and Quackity nodded. Technoblade tugged down Quackity’s briefs and threw them with the rest of his clothes. Quackity’s hard cock sprang to life, brushing against his stomach. Technoblade thought it was about 7 inches.

He took his cock, and lowered himself down so he was on his stomach. He used Quackity’s cock to trace his plump lips, occasionally bringing his tongue out to tease the tip.

Quackity moaned quietly at his pace. Why was he so slow? “Go faster, or suck it y-you, nnghh, you fucking bitch.” Technoblade shrugged off the insult and took the cock to his mouth. He kissed the tip and traced the veins with his left hand.

He used his right hand to stroke Quackity’s thighs. He wanted to comfort him. He looked troubled. “C‘mon, Techno! Hurry up!” Technoblade sighed, getting hot breath on Quackity’s cock.

He finally took Quackity’s tip into his mouth and used his tongue to circle his tip. Quackity moaned and gripped the sheets. Technoblade took the hand he was using to trace Quackity’s veins and used it to massage the base of Quackity’s cock.

Quackity gasped as Technoblade took more of his cock into his mouth. Technoblade used his tongue to trace Quackity’s veins, and used his other hand to hold down Quackity’s hips.

Technoblade used the hand that was massaging Quackity’s base and trailed up Quackity’s cock to meet his mouth. Quackity tried to restrain a moan, but couldn’t when Technoblade started humming.

“AaH! Techno! Stop fucking teasing and fuck me already!” Quackity pleaded. He needed release. Technoblade took pity, and sucked until he could feel Quackity’s skin on his nose.

Quackity yelled “MMmmM! ‘M gonna!” His yells were cut short by his moans as Technoblade swallowed all of his cum. 

Technoblade got off the bed and walked over to his secret barrel. He took out some lube that he only used on occasion, and walked back to the bed. Quackity looked like a wreck already. He was drooling, and his hair was now exposed.

Technoblade sat back on the end of the bed and pushed the hair out of his face. Quackity probably unbraided his hair to fuck with him. He said to Quackity “Flip over, I need to prep you.” Quackity nodded shakily and slowly lied on his stomach.

Technoblade poured lube on to his fingers, and crawled over to Quackity. His legs were spread wide, wider then he needed. Quackity had a nice ass, that was for sure. Technoblade took his lubed hand kneaded Quackity’s ass.

“T-techno! Stop fucking teasing!” Quackity yelled, his speech rather muffled. Technoblade took his hand off of Quackity’s ass and spread his cheeks. Quackity gasped. “You good, Quackity?” Technoblade asked.

Quackity put up a thumbs up and slumped back down, his face smushed into a pillow. Technoblade took this as a yes and slowly pushed his finger into Quackity. Quackity gripped the sheets and the pillow.

Technoblade pushed in further, and watched Quackity come undone. Quackity moaned, loudly. Technoblade made a mental note that Quackity was very sensitive. He pushed in until he was into the second knuckle. 

Quackity was very loud at this point, moaning and gasping loudly. “Techno! T-Techno! H-hurry up, ya motherfucker!” Technoblade chuckled “Alright, you nerd.” Technoblade added another finger, that he put to the second knuckle again.

Technoblade twisted and padded at his insides, noting Quackity’s reactions. On a particularly loud moan and beg, Technoblade hit that spot again, and it cited the same reaction. “Probably his prostate..” Technoblade murmured.

“Yeah, ya mutherfucka, hurry up!” Quackity complained. Technoblade groaned “If you interrupt me one more time, I swear to god.” Quackity closed his mouth. Technoblade awarded him with a few more jabs to his prostate.

“Yes! Yes! Technoblade!” Quackity moaned. He opened his legs wider and his wings fell slack. Technoblade smirked and put another finger into Quackity’s hole. “MmmMM! Techno!” Quackity moaned.

Technoblade started jabbing all three fingers on Quackity’s prostate, and listened to Quackity’s broken moans and groans. “AAAH! Yes! MMmmmM!” A few more jabs and Quackity said “‘M GonnA cum!” Technoblade ignored him and kept jabbing his prostate.

White ribbons of cum sprouted from Quackity’s cock, staining Technoblade’s sheets. Technoblade could care less. He stretched Quackity, not focusing on his pleasure anymore and deemed him suitable a moment later.

Technoblade took the lube he left on the end of the bed and poured a generous amount on his cock. He stroked it a few times with the lube so Quackity could have a good time. His cock was about 11 inches, and pretty girthy too.

He rubbed his cock between Quackity’s cheeks as a warning, before slamming into his hole. Quackity moaned “AHHhh! Give me more of a warning, mi amor!” Technoblade smirked and leaned forward to Quackity’s ear “I like that change in nicknames.” 

Technoblade set a gentle pace. He wanted Quackity to enjoy this. “MMMmmM! Techno, mi AAaa! A-mor” Quackity peaked his head up, his lust glazed eyes locking with Technoblade’s, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and the pillow.

“Aaah! Techno—” Quackity couldn’t finish his sentence as his eyes rolled to the back of his head when he came again. The look Quackity gave him after he came sent him over the edge, and Technoblade came inside of Quackity.

As Quackity came down from his high, They both just breathed and tried to relax.

Technoblade was careful to pull out and not simulate Quackity. Technoblade took a part of the sheets and used it to clean off his cock. “Mmm, I’m cold..” Quackity murmured. Technoblade tucked his cock back into his pants.

Technoblade pulled Quackity up by his stomach and wrapped his arms around his waist. Technoblade nuzzled Quackity’s neck, and squeezing him tighter. Quackity leaned more into Technoblade, and blinked slowly.

After Quackity fell asleep, Technoblade put his brief’s back on and took him away from the bed. It was dirtied by cum and sweat. Technoblade carried him and wrapped him in his gown. Technoblade set him down on the pile of clothes near the ladder.

Technoblade took off his sheets, and bunched them up and set them on the ground on the back of the bed. He picked up Quackity and set him on his bed. Quackity shivered and Technoblade got in the bed beside him.

They were both peacefully asleep. In the morning Quackity would have some tea, then go back to L’manburg. They never spoke of it, but they did it a hell of a lot more times.

**Author's Note:**

> You, yes you, don’t ship real people.
> 
> I’m probably never gonna do this again, but if I do, consider me damned folks.


End file.
